Akatsuki KARAOKE!
by carolineAcappella
Summary: Well, the title says it all, doesn't it? My first story, so ENJOY! Rated M for Hidan's constant swears and some half-lemon. O.o BE PREPARED FOR MY STRANGENESS.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Akatsuki FanFics! **

**The Members and what they're like: **(I know nobody's gonna take the time to read this. )

**Zetsu:** the cannibal of the Akatsuki. Has this Venus flytrap thing going on around his head. Has a black and white side (Pepper and Salt, as Chiyume calls it). Loves meat. (^^(O.o)^^)

**Kisame:** the sharkboything of the Akatsuki. Has a large, dangerous weapon called SharkSkin (absorbs chakras). =^_^=

**Pein: **the Leader of the Akatsuki. Konan is his sex toy. Has twenty-two piercings on his face. Has orange hair and five bodies other than his main one. -::-

**Deidara: **the artist (more like the pervert) of the Akatsuki. Has long, blonde hair that is halfway tied up into a ponytail. Says un after everything. /^_\)

**Tobi (Madara): **the fun of the Akatsuki. Has short, spiky black hair and wears an orange, one-eyed mask. Is a good boy. ((0)))

**Hidan: **the freak of the Akatsuki. Has strong faith in his religion (Jashinist). Has a rosary (not what you think) that he takes everywhere. Loves "killing" himself, and skin changes to a black-and-white pattern when he fights. Has a three-pronged scythe and hates shirts. *_*

**Kakuzu: **the healer of the Akatsuki. Is basically a bunch of fabric sewn together with thread (came to life Frankenstein style [uses excess thread to fight]), and he often has to resew Hidan's head. Has a complicated ski mask thingy on his head and face. Loves and treasures his money. $_$

**Sasori: **the puppet (master?) of the Akatsuki. Is a redhead whose control strings light up and come out of his fingertips. Is also a puppet himself. Often has to fix problems. -_-

**Konan: **the extra (?) of the Akatsuki. Has an extraordinary control over paper (origami). Is deeply in love with Pein. Has blue hair and a flower on her head. /-_-\*

**Itachi (Uchiha): **the clan killer in the Akatsuki. Murdered his entire clan except for his two younger siblings, Sasuke and Chiyume (and Madara, but he doesn't necessarily count). Has the Mangekyou Sharingan and black hair. o/_\O

**Kyarorain: **the idiot of the Akatsuki. Best friends with Tobi and rooms with Chiyume. Specializes with the element of fog/mist (or whatever it's called). ^_-

**Chiyume (Uchiha): **the awesomeness of the Akatsuki. Ran away after her parents' death and on her way out, found the Akatsuki. Has been in the training of Pein and Madara ever since. Works the best with fire and shuriken and kunais (later, everything). Hates Tobi's masked personality. O.-

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES. VAMPIRE KNIGHT IS A REAL TV SHOW. MATSURI HINO OWNS THAT. THESE SONGS ARE ALL OWN BY THEIR RIGHTFUL WRITERS/BANDS/WHATEVERS AND MOST OF THEM I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I TYPED THE LYRICS TO. WAIT, THAT'S ALL OF THEM. SIGH. DARA-KUN GETS TO DO THE NEXT DISCLAIMER. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS CHIYUME AND KYARORAIN. I'M PRETTY SURE 'FUTATSU NO KODOU TO AKAI TSUMI' MEANS SOMETHING DIFFERENT THAN WHAT IS PORTRAYED HERE. I'M DONE NOW, SO SCRAM.

* * *

**_

**Karaoke Part I**

One morning in the lair, Pein came out and announced that there was going to be a karaoke contest that afternoon.

"YAY!" said Tobi.

"Aw…do we _have_ to?" Sasori complained.

"Yes, we have to because I FELT LIKE IT! Everybody has to participate," Pein said.

"Tobi wants to go first!" said Tobi.

"Tobi, it's not afternoon yet, un," Deidara said.

"Oh, okay then, I'll wait. TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE HOLE!" yelled Hidan.

"Okay, geez…"

**LATER, AT THE AKATSUKI AUDITORIUM…**

"TOBI WANTS TO GO FIRST! TOBI WANTS TO GO FIRST!"

"WE KNOW!" screamed everyone.

"You've been saying that _ALL DAY, _un," Deidara said.

"TOBI WANTS TO SING 'AMERICAN IDIOT'!"

American Idiot by Green Day (in case you want to look it up)

_Don't wanna be an American idiot_

_Don't wanna nation under the new media_

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal MindFuck America_

"Ooh, he cursed!" said Hidan.

"It's not like _you _don't ever do that," White Zetsu said.

"Right...FUCK YOU!"

"See?"

Anyway,

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

"While there's a solo, who's going next, un?"

"I will, just so people don't get singled out," Itachi said.

"Yeah! I don't have to go next, hmm!" Deidara thought.

_Well, maybe I'm the faggot American_

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_

_Now everybody do the propoganda_

_And sing along to the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

"So, Itachi's going next, right?" asked Sasori.

"YES," Answered everyone minus Tobi and Sasori.

_[SOLO]_

_Don't wanna be an American Idiot_

_One nation controlled by the media_

_Information nation of hysteria_

_It's going out to Idiot America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

_[solo to the end]_

"Well, looks like I'm next," Itachi said. Just as he stepped up to the mic, Sasuke barged in the room.

"ITACHI YOU WILL DIE!"

"Uh-oh. Must you always do this, little brother?"

"Oh, there's a karaoke?" he said, calming down. "Can I sing with Itachi?"

"Sure, why not," said Pein.

"YAY! Lemme pick the song!"

"Whatever."

You'll never guess what he picked.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke, I can't speak JAPANESE!"

"Oh, well, it's the theme song to that TV show...uh..._Vampire Knight_."

"Oh."

"Ita-sempai, you watch SOAP OPERAS?" Tobi asked in shock.

"THEY'RE NOT SOAP OPERAS!"

"Whatever, just start the song," Sasuke said.

Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi by Mu-ray

_[organ]_

_Sasuke: Akaku akaku akaku yurete__  
__Itachi: Yume no yume no hate e__  
__Both: Hanarerarenai_

_Sasuke: Mou nandomo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi__  
__Itachi: Ikiba no nai kanjouga me wo sama shite ku__  
__Both: Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo__  
__Sasuke: Tooi sonzai da to wakaru you_

_Itachi: Ienai kizu__  
__Sasuke: Kokoro__  
__Both: Mushi bamu dake na noni__  
__Itachi: Yami no__  
__Sasuke: Naka ni__  
__Itachi: Ima mo__  
__Sasuke: Yadoru__  
__Itachi: Omoi o osaekiranai_

_Both: Akaku akaku akaku yurete__  
__Yume no yume no hate e__  
__Sasuke: Deatta shimatta__  
__Both: Unmei ga mawari dasu__  
__Sasuke: Dare mo dare mo shiranai__  
__Itachi: Himitsu__  
__Sasuke: Ochite ochite ochite__  
__Both: Mou modourenai__  
__Itachi: Tsumi wo kizande mo__  
__Both: KITTO_

"Y'know, they're not that bad, hmm," Deidara began, "but I haven't a clue what they're saying, yeah."

"Same," Kisame and Zetsu said simultaneously.

"Pein-sama, do you know what they're saying?" Konan asked.

Pein looked horrified. Shivering, he said, "You don't wanna know."

"OH," everybody said minus Pein, Sasuke, Itachi and Tobi.

"Wait, what's so bad about what they're saying? Deidara-sempai, could you explain it to me?"

"NO, TOBI, UN."

"Please?"

"NO, UN."

"Please?"

"NO, YEAH! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP, UN!"

"Aww..."

_Itachi: Kudoku no fuchi aruki nagara tsuku warate ita_  
_Donna toki mo mawarareri riraru wa hitomi_  
_Both: Demo hikari ga mabushii hodou umarerukage wa_  
_Sasuke: Fukaku irokoku shi nobi yoru yo_

_Sasuke: Futatsu no kodou_  
_Itachi: Maru de_  
_Both: Awase ka ga mi no you ni_  
_Itachi: Niteru_  
_Sasuke: Kera do_  
_Itachi: Chigau_  
_Sasuke: Itai_  
_Itachi: Mugen ni tsuzuiteiku_

_Both: Akaku akaku akaku moete_  
_Sasuke: Subete subete keshite_  
_Itachi: Kanau kotono nai_  
_Both: Maboroshi ga ugokidasu_  
_Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o_  
_Koete koete koete_  
_Nogarerarenai_  
_Sasuke: Tsumi ni oborete mo_  
_Both: KITTO_

"I'm singing next, and I'm singing 'Riot' by Three Days Grace." said Hidan.

"Okay, whatever." said the DJ (Pein).

"DON'T YOU DARE WHATEVER ME, DICKHEAD!"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'M SORRY!"

_[more organ]_  
_(electric guitar)_

_Itachi: Akaku akaku akaku yurete_  
_Sasuke: Yume no yume no hate e_  
_Both: Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawari dasu_  
_Sasuke: Dare mo dare mo shiranai_  
_Itachi: Himitsu_  
_Sasuke: Ochite ochite ochite_  
_Both: Mou modorenai_  
_Itachi: Tsumi o kizande mo_  
_Both: KITTO_

_[uh, the end]_

"FINALLY! MY FUCKING TURN!" Hidan said while Sasuke chased out Itachi trying to kill him.

Riot by Three Days Grace  
_If you feel So Empty_  
_So used up_  
_So let down_  
_If you feel So Angry_  
_So ripped off_  
_So stepped on_  
_You're not the only one_  
_Refusing to back down_  
_You're not the only one_  
_So get up_

_Let's start a riot_  
_A riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_A riot_  
_Let's start a riot_

"He sounds like the Devil," said Kisame.

"I think that's how it's supposed to sound, un," Deidara said.

_If you feel so filthy_  
_So dirty_  
_So fucked up_  
_If you feel so walked on_  
_So painful_  
_So pissed off_  
_You're not the only one_  
_Refusing to go down_  
_You're not the only one_  
_So get up_

_Let's start a riot_  
_A riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_A riot_  
_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel So Empty_  
_So used up_  
_So let down_  
_If you feel so angry_  
_Just get up_

_Let's start a riot_  
_A riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_A riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_A riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_A riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_A riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_Let's start a riot_  
_A riot_  
_Let's start a RIOT!_

"WOW. Wasn't expecting THAT," said, uh, I forgot who said it...

"ME, you idiot!" said Sasori. Oh. Duh.

"I'll sing next," he then said.

He told DJ Pain what he wanted...

"Okay, whatever, crazy..."

TiK ToK by Ke$ha  
_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy_  
_Put on my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city_  
_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
_Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't coming back_

"SASORI-SEMPAI'S GONE NUTS!" Tobi yelled.

_I'm talking_  
_Pedicure on my toes, toes_  
_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_  
_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_  
_Drop topping_  
_Playing our favorites CD's_  
_Pulling up to the party_  
_Tryna get a little bit tipsy..._

_Don' t stop make it pop_  
_DJ blow my speaker up_  
_Tonite, Imma fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK on the clock but the party don't stop, no_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_

_Don' t stop make it pop_  
_DJ blow my speaker up_  
_Tonite, Imma fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK on the clock but the party don't stop, no_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_

"Why, un? Of all songs, why did he pick this, un?" Deidara said.

_Ain't got a care in the world but got plenty of beer_  
_Ain't got no money in my pocket but I'm already here_  
_And now the dudes are lining up cuz hey hear I go swagger_  
_But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like McJagger_

_I'm talking 'bout_  
_Everybody getting krunk, krunk_  
_Boys tryna touch my junk, junk_  
_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_  
_Nat, now_  
_We goint til they kick us out_  
_Or the police shut us down, down_  
_Police shut us down, down_  
_Po-Po shut us down..._

_Don' t stop make it pop_  
_DJ blow my speaker up_  
_Tonite, Imma fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK on the clock but the party don't stop, no_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_

_Don' t stop make it pop_  
_DJ blow my speaker up_  
_Tonite, Imma fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK on the clock but the party don't stop, no_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_

_DJ..._

_Ya build me up, ya break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds, yeah, you got me_  
_With my hands up, you got me now_  
_You got that sound, yeah, you got me_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_You build me up, you break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds, yeah you got me_  
_With my hands up, put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up..._

_Now the party don't start til I walk in..._  
_Don' t stop make it pop_  
_DJ blow my speaker up_  
_Tonite, Imma fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK on the clock but the party don't stop, no_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_

_Don' t stop make it pop_  
_DJ blow my speaker up_  
_Tonite, Imma fight_  
_Til we see the sunlight_  
_TiK ToK on the clock but the party don't stop, no_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_  
_Oh oo oh oo oh oh_  
_(giggles)_

"That is all," said Sasori.

* * *

Chiyume: Too short? I think so too. I _did _originally type this on my iPod, so...yeah. Until next chapter, SAYOUNARA!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**READ ON FOR KISAME, ZETSU, DEIDARA, AND THE REST SINGING. IT'S GONNA GET WEIRD...ER...**


	2. Chapter 2

Kareoke Part II

So, Sasori has just sung and the Akatsuki are arguing over who's going next.

"Maybe Deidara should go," said Kisame.

"No way, dude, un! Maybe YOU should go, see how YOU like the pressure, un," Deidara said.

"HEY HEY HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" yelled Pein, "You guys are acting so naïve. I'LL decide who's going next. Hmm...How about YOU, Konan?"

"Uh oh," said Konan, "Oh well, okay, I'll sing this."

"Okay," Pein said with pleasure.

Bad Romance by Lady GaGa  
_Oh oh oh oh oooooh oh oh oh oooooh ooooh oh__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__Oh oh oh oh oooooh oh oh oh oooooh ooooh oh__  
__Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah__  
__Roma, romama__  
__Gaga, ooh-la-la__  
__Want your bad romance__  
__Rah rah, ah-ah-ah__  
__Roma, romama__  
__Gaga, ooh-la-la__  
__Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly, I want your disease__  
__I want your everythin as long as it's free__  
__I want your love__  
__Love, love, love__  
__I want your love_

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand__  
__I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand__  
__I want your love__  
__Love, love, love__  
__I want your love_

_You know that I want you__  
__You know that I need you__  
__I want your bad, your bad romance__  
_  
"Leader sure looks happy," said Tobi.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Zetsu said.

_I want your love and I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
__(Oh oh oh oh oooooh)__  
__I want your love y'know your lover's revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh oh oh oh oooooh oh oh oh oooooh ooooh oh__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__Oh oh oh oh oooooh oh oh oh oooooh ooooh oh__  
__Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah__  
__Roma, romama__  
__Gaga, ooh-la-la__  
__Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror, I want your design__  
__'Cuz you're a criminal as long as you're mine__  
__I want your love__  
__Love, love, love__  
__I want your love_

_I want your psycho, your vertical stealth__  
__Want you in my real window, baby, you're sick__  
__I want your love__  
__Love, love, love__  
__I want your love_

_You know that I want you__  
__You know that I need you ('Cuz I'm a free bitch, baby!)__  
__I want your bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
__(Oh oh oh oh oooooh)__  
__I want your love y'know your lover's revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh oh oh oh oooooh oh oh oh oooooh ooooh oh__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__Oh oh oh oh oooooh oh oh oh oooooh ooooh oh__  
__Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah__  
__Roma, romama__  
__Gaga, ooh-la-la__  
__Want your bad romance__  
__Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah__  
__Roma, romama__  
__Gaga, ooh-la-la__  
__Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk, fashion baby__  
__Work it, move that bitch crazy__  
__Walk, walk, fashion baby__  
__Work it, move that bitch crazy__  
__Walk, walk, fashion baby__  
__Work it, move that bitch crazy__  
__Walk, walk, fashion baby__  
__Work it, I'm a free bitch, baby_

_I want your love, and I want your revenge__  
__I want your love, I don't wanna be friends__  
__Je tounamu, ejugu tonvon__  
__Je tounamu, I don't wanna be friends__  
__I don't wanna be friends__  
__I don't wanna be friends__  
__Want your bad romance__  
__(Caught in a bad romance)__  
__Want your bad romance_

_I want your love and I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
__(Oh oh oh oh oooooh)__  
__I want your love y'know your lover's revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh oh oh oh oooooh oh oh oh oooooh ooooh oh__  
__(Want your bad romance)__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__(Want your bad romance)__  
__Oh oh oh oh oooooh oh oh oh oooooh ooooh oh__  
__(Want your bad romance)__  
__Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah__  
__Roma, romama__  
__Gaga, ooh-la-la__  
__Want your bad romance__  
_  
"WOO!" yelled Pein as he assigned Kisame the new DJ and ran away holding Konan, "BYE!"

"What's Leader doing now?" wondered Tobi out loud.

"Oh, we all wonder," everybody said sarcastically minus Tobi, Konan, and Pein.

"Hmm..." said Tobi.

"What do you THINK he's doing, Tobi, un?" said Deidara.

"Uh...um...homework? With Konan's help?" Tobi guessed.

"C'mere, Tobi, un. Obviously, you haven't been forced to take sex ed yet, un..." said Deidara.

"Oh, no, you don't, Deidara! It's your turn to sing. Somebody else go give Tobi sex ed," Kisame said from the DJ booth.

"Aww, man, un!" Deidara replied, "Not like anyone'd want to, un. I admit, it was just a way to get out of singing, un..."

"BUT SINGING IS FUN!" Tobi screamed as he was being shoved out the doorway by Sasori, his new sensei.

"TOBI, YOU NEED TO SHUT IT!" Sasori yelled. Then the door slammed, and they were gone.

"Well, then, since Mr. I'm-in-charge told me I've gotta sing, I'll sing, er, rap, 'Not Afraid' by Eminem, un."

"Okay, whatever," Kisame said, "As long as it's on here, you can sing that."

Not Afraid by Eminem  
_I'm not afraid (echo)__  
__To take a stand (echo)__  
__Everybody (echo)__  
__Come take my hand (echo)__  
__We'll walk this road together__  
__Through the storm__  
__Whatever weather__  
__Cold or warm__  
__Just let you know that__  
__You're not alone__  
__Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road_

_You can try to read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay em__  
__But you won't take this thing out these words before I say em__  
__'Cuz ain't no way Imma let you stop me from causing mayhem__  
__When I say Imma do something I do it, I don't give a damn__  
__What you think, I'm doing this for me__  
__So fuck the world__  
__Feed it beans, it's gassed up__  
__If it thinks it's stopping me__  
__Imma be what I set out to be__  
__Without a doubt undoubtedly__  
__And all those who look down on me, I'm tearing down your balcony__  
__No if'n, ands, or buts, don't try to ask why or how can he__  
__From infinite down to the last relapse album__  
__He's still shit and whether he's on salary__  
__Paid hourly, until he bowels out or his shit just bowels out of him__  
__Whichever comes first__  
__For better or worse__  
__He's married to the game, like__  
__'I'll fuck you for Christmas,'__  
__His gift is a curse__  
__Forget the earth, he's got the urge to pull his dick from the dirt__  
__And fuck the whole universe_

_I'm not afraid (echo)__  
__To take a stand (echo)__  
__Everybody (echo)__  
__Come take my hand (echo)__  
__We'll walk this road together__  
__Through the storm__  
__Whatever weather__  
__Cold or warm__  
__Just let you know that__  
__You're not alone__  
__Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road_

_Okay, quit playing with the scissors and shit__  
__And cut the crap__  
__I should'nt haf ta rhyme these words in a rhythm for you to know it's a rap__  
__You said you was king__  
__You lied through yer teeth, for that__  
__Fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned, you're getting capped__  
__And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back__  
__And I promise to never pull back on that promise__  
__In fact, let's be honest, that last relapse CD was eeh...__  
__Perhaps I ran them accents into the groud, but__  
__Relax, I ain't going back to that now__  
__All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack, BLAOW__  
__Cuz I ain't playing around__  
__It's a game called 'Circle,' and I don't know how__  
__I'm way too up to back down__  
__But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out__  
__Thought I had it mapped out, but I guess I didn't__  
__This fucking black cloud still follows me around__  
__But it's time to exercise these demons__  
__These motherfuckers are doing jumping-jacks now_

_I'm not afraid (echo)__  
__To take a stand (echo)__  
__Everybody (echo)__  
__Come take my hand (echo)__  
__We'll walk this road together__  
__Through the storm__  
__Whatever weather__  
__Cold or warm__  
__Just let you know that__  
__You're not alone__  
__Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road__  
_  
"Y'know, he's actually pretty good. I can't believe I dissed him like that," said Kisame.

"Really," said Zetsu, "because I've heard him practicing this song in his room before. He must really like it."

_And I just can't keep living this way__  
__So starting today__  
__I'm breaking out of this cage__  
__I'm standing up, Imma face my demons__  
__I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground__  
__I've had enough, now I'm so fed up__  
__Time to put my life back together right now_

_It was my decision to get clean__  
__I did it for me__  
__Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you__  
__So I could come back a brand new me,__  
__You helped see me through__  
__And don't even realize whatcha did,__  
__Believe me, you__  
__I've been through the ringer__  
__But they can do little to the middle finger__  
__I think I got a tear in my eye__  
__I feel like the king of__  
__My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers and drop dead__  
__No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on__  
__I promise to focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father__  
__So I solemnly swear that I'll always treat this roof__  
__Like my daughters and raise it__  
_  
"As if he's got shitty little kids," Hidan said.

"Well, DUH. He's only 22," said Sasori after he came back with Tobi's mask looking paler than his own skin, "I don't think he's ever even fallen in love yet."

"Tobi is grossed out," Tobi said half-heartedly, "Oh, Deidara-sempai is singing still. Yay."

_You couldn't lift a single shingle on it__  
__Cuz the way I feel__  
__I'm strong enough to conquer the club__  
__Put a corner pock, and lift the whole liquor counter up__  
__Cuz I'm raising the bar__  
__I shoot for the moon__  
__But I'm too busy gazing at stars__  
__I feel amazing and_

_I'm not afraid (echo)__  
__To take a stand (echo)__  
__Everybody (echo)__  
__Come take my hand (echo)__  
__We'll walk this road together__  
__Through the storm__  
__Whatever weather__  
__Cold or warm__  
__Just let you know that__  
__You're not alone__  
__Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road__  
_  
"Woo," said Tobi, "Go sempai, yeah..."

"WATER, UN! I NEED WATER, UN!" Deidara complained. And he ran to the kitchen.

"Okay, Zetsu, you're up!" Kisame said.

"Uh...okay," Zetsu said worriedly, "I guess I'll sing that. There's nothing else to sing anyway."

Lay Down by Priestess  
_Lay down, sleep my little darling__  
__I'll be nothing when you're gone__  
__Lay down, just like in a coffin__  
__I'll be nothing, like you said__  
__And I'll leave you in a coffin for real__  
__I'll leave you in a truck_

_Lay down, leave you'll be lonely__  
__I know I won't go__  
__Lay down, sleep you'll be lonely__  
__I know I won't go__  
__It's not my turn__  
_  
"Wow. Didn't know he'd pick that," said Sasori, watching Deidara coming in, still dying of thirst.

_Lay down, this pain'll be long gone__  
__With the absence of your breath__  
__I know, I know that you love me__  
__I can love you when you're dead__  
__And I'll leave you in a coffin for God__  
__And I'll leave you in the dirt_

_Lay down, leave you'll be lonely__  
__I know I won't go__  
__Lay down, sleep you'll be lonely__  
__I know I won't go__  
__It's not my turn_

_[SOLO]_

_Lay down, leave you'll be lonely__  
__I know I won't go__  
__Lay down, sleep you'll be lonely__  
__I know I won't go__  
__Lay down before me__  
__I know I won't go__  
__It's not my turn_

_[UH...ANOTHER END]__  
_  
"SWEET, un," Deidara said dryly.

"Yep. Now all that's left is Pein and me," Kisame said, "It's bad luck to interrupt Pein (I learned that the hard way), so I'll go next. Tobi, you man the booth."

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled everyone else.

Sasori pulled Tobi back and said, "I'LL do it. Kisame, what song do you want to sing?"

"Hmm...'We Are the Champions' by Queen."

"Okay."

We Are The Champions by Queen I've paid my dues  
_Time after time__  
__I've done my sentence__  
__But comitted no crime__  
__And bad mistakes__  
__I've made a few__  
__I've had my share of sand kicked in my face__  
__But I've come through_

_We are the champions, my friend__  
__And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end__  
__We are the champions__  
__We are the champions__  
__No time for losers, 'cuz we are the champions__  
__Of the world_

_I've taken my bows__  
__And my curtain calls__  
__You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it, I thank you all__  
__But it's been no bed of roses__  
__No pleasure cruise__  
__I consider it a challenge before all human race__  
__And I'd never lose_

_We are the champions, my friend__  
__And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end__  
__We are the champions__  
__We are the champions__  
__No time for losers, 'cuz we are the champions__  
__Of the world__  
__We are the champions, my friend__  
__And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end__  
__We are the champions__  
__We are the champions__  
__No time for losers, 'cuz we are the champions__  
_  
"Well, that was short, un," said Deidara, his thirst now quenched, "I wish I could've chosen that one, un."

"Okay, I'm going to get Leader," said Tobi tiredly.

"NOOOOO!" yelled everybody else.

"I mean, if you go and TRY to get Pein, you might as well kill yourself now," said Kisame, "I know, I've tried."

They waited an hour, 2, 3...and then they gave up and went to bed beacause it was already 4 in the morning, and Tobi crashed easily because he had a rough day of schoolwork. Oh, wait, he crashed easily anyway. I don't know how to end this story, so I'll go on with what happened the next morning...

TO BE CONTINUED (AGAIN)...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Basic List of Japanese Honorifics: **(for those of you who are confused by it)

**-san: **Mr., Mrs., Miss, or Ms.

**-sama: **used to confer great respect

**-dono/-danna: **confers utmost respect; "master"

**-kun: **used at the end of boys' names to express endearment or familiarity

**-chan: **also used for endearment, mostly towards girls

**-bozu/Bozu: **translats to English as "kid" or "squirt"; often referred to a young boy

**-sempai/-senpai: **how you would address older students, or more experienced in an organization

**-kohai: **opposite of "-sempai"

**-sensei: **teacher

**-(blank): **lack of honorific means that the speaker has permission to speak in a very intimate way. Often used betwen lovers.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: UCHIHA CHIYUME DOES NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES, YEAH. THE ONLY THING SHE DOES OWN IS HERSELF AND KYARORAIN, HMM. NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, UN._** How was that, hmm?

Chiyume: Great, Dara-kun!

Deidara: Naturally, yeah.

* * *

**Kareoke Part III**

Zetsu woke up first the next morning, so he went in to check on Pein. Surprisingly, he left his door cracked open a little. Zetsu couldn't help but look inside. Sure enough, Pein was lying on the bed lazily with Konan next to him on his arm.

"Konan, you knew the consequences of singing that song," Zetsu mumbled under his breath.

He went down to get breakfast when Deidara showed up.

"I saw Pein had a lot of fun last night, un," said Deidara, "Oh, and by the way, Zetsu, we ran out of meat last night, un."

"No MEAT?" Zetsu replied.

"Nope, un. You'll just have to eat Tobi, un."

"YAY! MEAT!"

Just then, Tobi came in the room.

"MEAT!" Zetsu yelled while chasing Tobi with a fork and a steak knife.

"Uh, what's going on-AAAAHHHH!" yelled Tobi, "NO! DON'T TRY TO EAT ME AGAIN!"

"Really, Zetsu? Why do you wanna eat TOBI? You could just eat Deidara," said Itachi, who was watching TV the entire time.

"I change my mind," Zetsu said evilly, "I wanna eat YOU." He pointed at Kisame as he walked in the room.

"Did we run out of meat again?" Kisame said.

"SEAFOOD!" Zetsu yelled.

"Yes, I'll call the pizza guy," Sasori said entering the room.

"Uh, yeah, that'll work, un," Deidara said, "I did that last time and it worked, un."

"Tobi doesn't like being food!" Tobi said, "Hurry up and call the pizza guy!"

"Ten quadruple meat lovers for delivery to the Akatsuki lair, please," Sasori said to the phone, "Yes, they're for Zetsu."

30 MINUTES LATER...

"Okay, Zetsu, come get your meat!"

And then Deidara realized something.

"Hey, we all know Pein didn't sing, un, but we forgot to remind Kakuzu and the two new members...uh, what are their names, un?"

"Kya-chan and Chiyume-san!" Tobi said.

"Oh yeah. Well, I'll go get Kya...uh...chan up and Itachi you go get Chiyume-san," said Sasori.

"They share a room," Pein said, entering shirtless. "What're you looking at?"

"Your ass. Now move it," a girl said. Pein turned around and saw a twelve-year-old girl with medium, pitch-black spiky hair and a scary, yet exhausted glare in her eyes. "Don't make me pull out the shuriken."

"HI CHIYUME-SAN! How did you sleep?" Tobi asked.

"Horribly, thanks for asking," Chiyume said as she walked toward the refrigerator. "Kya-san snores like a bear-WHERE THE FUCK IS THE MEAT AROUND HERE! Damn it...ooh! Meat-lovers!"

They all sat there at the table eating brunch when Kyarorain walked in. "Mornin', everybody! YAWN," she said sleepily. "Where's Kakuzu?"

"Oh, he said something about training the whole fuckin' morning," Hidan said. "He's probably outside and shit."

"I'm going back to bed. Why were you guys so loud last night?" Chiyume asked.

"Kareoke," Pein said. "You two and Kakuzu still need to sing."

"Don't forget about yourself, mister," Konan said entering the room, but she was dressed normally.

"Yeah, yeah, can we get to it later? I'm really tired," Chiyume said. "I'm going to bed. Don't bother me." She walked up the few steps and down the hall to her bedroom.

"I'm going too, un," Deidara said.

"No, you need to hear Chi-chan sing. She's really good," Kyarorain said.

"Oh really, un?"

"Yeah!"

"I BET!" yelled Tobi. "CAN I SING AGAIN?"

"Sure," replied Pein. "So, how are we gonna capture this Kyuubi thing? I mean, we've tried EVERYTHING."

"It's not that, it's that we can't find it," Kakuzu said entering the room. "I know, I need to sing. Don't remind me. I was out robbing a bank last night. The two newbies were out, too."

Pein glared at Kyarorain.

"We went to see a movie?" Kyarorain said unsurely. Pein continued to glare.

"OKAY! We went to this club thing Chi-chan told me about! I figured out sooner or later that it was a strip joint, and then I left. The reason why Chiyume went back to bed wasn't because I snore loudly, or because you guys were loud; it was because she's having one of those hangover things."

"WHAT?" everyone asked. Pein continued to glare.

"Okay, that's not it, I just wanted to see your reaction. Hee hee. We-"

"-went out and killed some things last night because we were bored and didn't wanna sing late into the night. But we came across Sasuke-niisan going the direction opposite the lair," Chiyume finished for her. "We traveled with him for a little bit until we came across Sakura-chan sitting alone. I nudged him to go and sit next to her. She saw us and waved Kya-chan over. They talked for a while and so did my brother and I. I finally convinced him to go over there and we could all talk. The result was a little skirmish between us Akatsuki (but we were cloakless) and two members of Cell 7."

"So who won?" Kisame asked.

"Well, we divided it so it would be more of an even fight. I just touched Sakura-chan and she fainted. I guess the same happened with Sasuke. So he and I battled it out and I won. Then I woke up Kya-chan, we hid in the bushes until Sasuke and Sakura-chan woke up, and then we decided to observe them. From what I saw, I think the Haruno girl will be my sister-in-law soon."

"Meap." somebody said.

"Anyway, I'm going back to bed. I heard Kya-chan say these lies so I came out to tell the real story." She left the room.

"Anyway, back to the Kyuubi. Does anyone know what it looks like?"

Everyone shook their head minus Chiyume.

A LONG, SILENT HOUR LATER...

"I think Chi-chan knows," Kyarorain said.

"She knows EVERYTHING!" Tobi said.

"I'll go see if I can get her up," Sasori said.

"Sasori! Here's the key; she locks the door when she's in there by herself." Kyarorain tossed him a ring of keys. "It's the blue one." Sasori nodded and moved on.

10 MINUTES LATER...

Sasori walked in, but he didn't have Chiyume with him. He had a pillow on his head and a couple of bruises.

"How'd it go?" Kyarorain asked.

"Don't talk to me," Sasori responded.

"I'll be brave; I'll try," Kisame said.

10 MORE MINUTES LATER...

Kisame wasn't successful either. He had a soaking pillow on his head.

"Where'd she get the water?" Itachi asked.

"I tried to spray her with water, but she turned it around into the pillow and slammed it on my head."

"Ooh. Ouch. I'll try next!" Tobi said.

10 MINUTES LATER...

Tobi walked in with a brick.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hidan yelled.

"She said I would get this brick if I went away!"

"I can see that." Kyarorain said.

"I'll try, just so I don't get singled out later," Itachi said. "She is my sister, after all. She might go easy on me."

After Itachi left, Kyarorain chuckled.

10 MINUTES LATER (AGAIN)...

Itachi came in with his Mangekyou Sharingan activated and a flaming pillow on his head.

"I think I know what happened, un," Deidara said.

"I'LL FUCKIN' TRY NEXT!" Hidan said.

5 MINUTES LATER...

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Hidan screamed, running down the hall. "She's fuckin' scary!"

"Why? What'd she do?" Sasori asked.

"She turned on the fuckin' light, shoved a fuckin' rosary in my face and began reciting the fuckin' Apostles' Creed!"

"You have a cross on your back, you know that, right?"

"AAHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Hidan yelled.

"Hold still, your head'll come off," Kakuzu said, removing the cross. "I'll try."

2 MINUTES LATER...

Kakuzu walked in with a briefcase.

"What happened THIS time?" Itachi asked.

"She gave me a million bucks to get outta there. Hehe, money..."

"Of course. My turn," Kyarorain said.

10 MINUTES LATER...

"FAIL to the EPIC," she said coming in, another pillow on her head.

"Where does she get all the pillows, un? I'll go, un," Deidara said.

10 MINUTES LATER...

"Dude, there's wet clay all over your face."

"I know, un."

"I'll go," Konan said.

10 MINUTES LATER...

"Konan, you have a paper pillow on your head."

"Sadly, I know."

"Well, nobody could get her up, so I guess we won't know who or what the Kyuubi is," Pein said.

"Oh, no, mister! YOU need to try."

"Shit. I'll be right back." Pein went up the miniscule flight of stairs and down the hall. He stopped at the room right before his labeled "チユメ" and "キャロライン." He took a deep breath and opened the door to a small hallway with one door on each side. There was a trap door at the end of the hallway that Pein didn't pay attention to. He slowly opened the door labeled "チユメ" and walked in. She was on her bed, sleeping like a rock. Pein sat down next to her and touched her hair, pretty sure that none of the others had used this method of waking her up. When he wasn't looking, he felt a sharp pain in his face and he had been knocked to the floor.

"What do you want?" Chiyume asked. Pein got back up, sat down next to her and cupped her jaw with his hand.

"I want you to tell me what you know about the Kyuubi." She grabbed his wrist and said,

"He's a kid named Uzumaki Naruto who is/was in Cell 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. He's pretty stupid, but his fighting skills can be superb. He has short, blonde spiky hair and wears an orange jumpsuit all the time. He's loud; even louder than Kya-chan and Tobi combined."

"Thank you," Pein said lovingly. Chiyume was never okay with this atmosphere, but she knew what was going to happen next. He pulled her closer and pressed his pierced lips against hers, clearly kissing her.

MEANWHILE, IN THE KITCHEN...

"What's taking Pein so long?" Konan asked impatiently.

"I never got to try," Zetsu said.

"You were busy scoffing down pizza, un," Deidara said.

"I KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT PEIN!" Kyarorain yelled with a mug in her hand.

"No! NO NO NO! NO MORE COFFEE FOR YOU!" Sasori yelled.

"C-C-C-COFFEEEEEE!" Kyarorain yelled.

"What d'ya know about Pein?" Konan asked.

"HE'S NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! HAHA! YOU'RE JUST HIS SEX TOY! BAHAHAHA!"

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE ROOM...

Chiyume was in a daze. She couldn't move. Meanwhile, Pein was doing illegal exploration. She snapped out of it and punched him in the face. Then they heard something.

"C-C-C-COFFEEEEEE!" Kyarorain yelled.

"Oh no..." Pein and Chiyume said simultaneously. They both ran down the halls and the steps to see Konan's eyes brimmed with tears and Kyarorain on coffee (Sasori did his best to calm her down [not noticing Tobi headed for the coffee machine]).

"Is it true?" Konan asked.

"What?" Pein replied.

"That I'm just your sex toy?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ooh, that's fuckin' cold, man," Hidan said.

"I see you got Chiyume-san up." Konan said.

"Yeah. Um...about that-"

"COFFEEEEEE!" Tobi yelled from the kitchen.

"THAT'S THE LAST DIPSHIT WE NEED ON COFFEE!" Kisame said.

"WHEEEEEEEEE!" Tobi said, running around the lair.

"THAT'S IT! Because of Konan being upset, we're switching rooms!"

Everyone gasped.

"Zetsu, you can stay outside. Kisame and Itachi, you can stay. Hidan and Kakuzu, you can stay. Deidara and Sasori, you can stay, too. Tobi, move in with Kya-chan. Konan, you get Tobi's old room."

"What about me?" Chiyume asked.

"Uh..." Pein overlooked the new arrangements. "You're gonna have to move in with me."

Chiyume's eyes were wider than basketballs.

"I really don't want to, but whatever you say. I respect the whole 'leader position.' "

"Alright, everyone who's moving, pack up your stu-"

"PEIN AND CHIYUME SITTIN' IN A TREE!" the two coffee-oholics began. Everyone else chimed in,

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"First comes LOVE," Hidan said.

"Then comes MARRIAGE," Sasori sang.

"THEN COMES A NEWBORN IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" They all finished, cracking up.

"You wanna sing?" Chiyume said after a lot of laughing. "We still have kareoke to do later."

"I could make you sing again," Pein said.

"Can I pick their song?" Chiyume asked.

"Mm-hmm." Everybody panicked and then apologized. "That's more like it. Anyway, those who are moving, go pack up your stuff now and move."

LATER...

Chiyume was packing up her stuff when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

"Hi, Chiyume-san!"

"Oh, hey, Tobi, what's up?"

"Ah, the coffee rush went away a while ago. You have a lot of stuff, so I thought I should come and help. What's with the Uchiha clan banner?" he asked, closing the door.

"I represent Uchiha here, so I took Itachi's banner."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool! Well, if you're Uchiha, then do you know who I am?" he whispered.

"Please, Madara-danna, the walls are sound-proof. No sound can get in (other than Kya-chan), no sound can get out."

He took off his mask, letting down his hair, and he took off the bandage on his left eye, revealing a handsome man with long, spiky black hair, a little like Chiyume's. Only, at the time, her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"What is it you REALLY need to talk about, Madara-danna?"

"More training for you," he said as he packed up the Uchiha banner. "Sooner or later your Mangekyou will activate. I need to make sure it develops correctly. I'm a little worried about your rooming with Pein, because he has a different eye technique than what we're using."

"What does the Rinnengen have anything to do with the Sharingan?"

"The Rinnengen technique is powerful enough to manipulate the Sharingan technique, IF the Sharingan user is still developing the Mangekyou or any other Sharingan."

"So what you're saying is, I could end up with the Rinnengen instead of the Sharingan?"

"Yes."

"So...how will training commence?"

"Oh, do you know about the trap door at the end of your hall here?"

"What trap door?" Chiyume asked as she packed away the last of her clothes.

"I'll show you once we get everything packed up," Madara responded.

"Chi-chan! Are you in there?" Kyarorain asked as she entered. Chiyume ran over to the door and said, "Yes, I'm in here, but you can't come in now."

"It's okay, I know Tobi's secret," Kyarorain whispered.

"The one about him being-"

"Yep."

"Can she come in, Danna?"

He sighed and said, "Yes, Chiyume."

TO BE CONTINUED...  
IN "THE GREAT MOVE"

* * *

I use WAY too much dialogue. Oh well. I enjoy typing dialogue. Until next chapter...SAYOUNARA!

Tobi: Can Tobi do the disclaimer next chapter? 3

Chiyume: Sure, Tobi-kun!

Tobi: YAY! *hugs Chiyume*

Deidara: What, yeah? That was MY job, hmm!

Chiyume: Deal with it, Dara-kun.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the update took so long guys! I was PRESSURED with COUNTLESS school assignments including an original sonnet, an original ballad 10 stanzas long, an original diamonte and 3-paragraph essay about the Arctic tundra for science, a mobile for history, a three-paragraph argumentative for literature about a couple of major themes from _The Call of the Wild_, some charts for history, a song for the SCISA music festival in our state capital, a book about the 20 mysteries of the rosary for religion, AND "The Elements" by Tom Lehrer for science. Still working on a few of these, but you get the point. You've already read the disclaimer, so there's no point in me ranting on about that.

Chiyume, Kyarorain, and Kakuzu will be singing soon, I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Great Move**

**JUST TO RECAP...**  
Pein has assigned new rooms to some of the Akatsuki. While Chiyume was packing up, Tobi came in to talk to her as Madara. Kyarorain has just entered the conversation.

**JUST BEFORE THAT, IN PEIN'S ROOM...**

Konan sat in the chair where she and Pein had kissed each other for the first time. She looked at the bed where they had sex last night. She remembered everything she had loved about Pein, only to figure out she was just a toy that kept him busy. All those words of love, all those kisses, all those times in which Pein had taken his hands and felt around her...all those things she would only remember now. She would ask Hidan to erase those love memories to the point where Pein was just another member. She looked at her packed bags and wondered why Pein was taking a shower. Probably to clean myself off of him, Konan thought. Just then, she heard a knock on the door. She got up, closed the bathroom door and answered it for him. It was Chiyume.

"What do you want?" Konan asked.

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood, so would you please go away?"

"No. Please come downstairs," Chiyume said, pointing down the hall.

"Fine." When they got to the kitchen table, Chiyume asked if she wanted any tea.

"That would be nice, thank you." She set the kettle on the stove, walked over and sat across from Konan.

"Look, I understand you love Pein. Or you did. Either one. I've been in the same situation."

"You have?"

"Yeah. When I lived in America, there was a boy I liked named Eli. Now, American modern love is different than Japanese modern love. So, he asked me out on a date one day at school. I accepted, wondering what movie we were gonna see. Of course, because he was stupid enough to pick a chick flick, we ended up seeing Twilight."

"Okay, go on."

"The movie theater was really dark, you seriously couldn't see anything but the screen. We sat in the back row, everyone else in front of us, watching the movie. And when Edward and Bella kissed for the first time, he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. Now, that was my first kiss, so I started freakin' out when he decided my mouth was open enough."

BLUB BLUB BLUB BLUB BLUB

"Oh, the water's ready, hang on a sec." She came back and said, "It's English tea, is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Anyway, for the next year we were together, I got use to him kissing me in front of his friends and shit. And then, that summer, he took me to see the next movie in the Twilight Saga, New Moon."

"Mm-hmm, go on."

"We sat, ironically, in the same seats in the same theater in the same back row. But this time, when Edward and Bella kissed, he kissed the girl on the opposite side of him. After he dropped me off at my house, I got out of his car, slammed the door and stormed inside, furious. I wasn't heartbroken, I was just pissed off. You don't go on a date with your girlfriend and kiss a different girl! He texted me-"

"Texted?"

"It's a way of communicating on my cell phone. Here you can look at it if you like." She handed Konan a piece of technology with a touch screen. "Anyway, he texted me later asking me what he did and I called him and told him we were over."

"Wow. That sounds even worse than my predicament."

"Actually, yours is one HELL of a lot worse."

"So...this time, you're on the other side of the predicament?"

"Yep. Now lemme tell you, I don't wanna move in with Pein any less than you wanna move out. His name alone scares the crap out of me. But listen to this: I'm on your side; I'm not your enemy. If you were thinking about erasing your memory, great! If you were thinking about leaving it be, great! Like I said, I'm all for whatever it is you do. I don't care what it is, because knowing you, whatever you do will be somewhat right. Now I need to go pack up 'cuz I've been puttin' it off all day. Nice talkin' to ya!" Chiyume said as she finished her tea and went upstairs. As soon as she was out of Konan's sight, she thought to herself, She's a pretty smart kid. She must have had schooling in America. Oh, she left her phone. I'll leave it here and return it to her later.

**BACK IN CHIYUME'S ROOM...****  
**  
"Madara-dono. I thank you that you let me speak with you. Not that I don't like Tobi, he's awesome, but still..." Kyarorain said as she fell to her knees and Chiyume closed the door.

"Please get up. I'm not God," Madara said.

"Madara-danna, something about training?" Chiyume asked.

"Ah, yes, your...wait, does your friend know about this?" he asked.

"No. I think it's about time I tell her."

"Tell me what?" Kyarorain wondered aloud.

"Your friend here," Madara said, "is next in line for the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Uh..." Kyarorain said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never told you this, but..."

"You're an...Uchiha? How come you never told me?"

"I'm sorry, but it was an in-clan secret. If I had told you while you were at Ninja Academy, being how reckless you are, you would've told everybody. I knew that you would."

"So that's why you always got A's..."

"Hmm?"

"And that's how you beat Mizuki-sensei into getting the bells..."

"I never did that."

"What? Don't you remember?"

"I don't think-"

"You might be thinking of another Chiyume," Madara interrupted, "because she has been in the training of Pein and me ever since she ran away from home."

"You...you ran away from home?"

"When I was five, but-"

"WHERE'S THE CHIYUME WHO WAS MY BEST FRIEND?" She began weeping.

"You're thinking of a different Chiyume, Kya-chan. I knew a girl with the same name who tried to imitate me. You might've been fooled by her. She's a phoney, but I'm the real thing. What would the Chiyume you know do now?"

"*sniff* Ignore me."

"What do you think I would do?"

"*sniff* Ignore me."

"Incorrect." She walked over towards Kyarorain and hugged her. "That Chiyume you knew isn't me. Just because I'm an Uchiha doesn't mean I can't be nice. Now I suggest you go sit in that chair and ponder this for a little bit. Still friends?"

Kyarorain looked up, hugged back and said. "*sniff* Still friends." She walked over to the beanbag with the Uchiha crest in the corner and began listening.

"Anyway, your Sharingan is going to take some time to develop, so at first, we'll warm it up with a little bit of fire-type jutsu," Madara said.

"And then?" Chiyume asked.

"And then we will work on some chakra focusing stuff."

"And then?"

"And then some meditating."

"And then?"

"And then we will do meditating with chakra..."

"And then?"

"And then your chakra should be so powerful, it's visible."

"And then?"

"And then we go back to the fire-type jutsu to see how much you progressed."

"And then?" Kyarorain began laughing.

"And then we will activate your Sharingan."

"And theeen?" Kyarorain continued to laugh.

"And then we practice jutsu with the Sharingan."

"And theeeen?" More laughing. Madara put his mask back on and his hair back up, so now he was Tobi.

"And then I will show you the more-known special techniques with the Sharingan."

"And theeen?" Even more laughing.

"Heh, and then I will show you the sacred techniques of the Sharingan."

"Aaaand theeen?" More more laughing.

"And then we'll be done."

"And then?"

"That's it."

"And then?"

"We're done."

"And then?"

"And then you can do missions."

"And then?"

"And then you can shut up."

"And then?"

"That's it; no and then."

"And then?"

"No and then."

"And then!"

"No and then!"

"And then!"

"NO AND THEN!"

"And then!"

"Look, if you say 'and then' one more time, I'm gonna turn into Madara and shove my kunai up your ass!"

"..."

"*pants*"

"AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN ... "

"RRRRRRR! Hi Pein-san!" he said in his Tobi voice as Pein entered the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Will update soon!

I do appreciate feedback, like reviews and stuff! Would luv y'all for it!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Two updates in a day! Love you guys for reading! I'd really appreciate updates once in a while... but it's okay. PLEASE R&R! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Please? It's all I ask.

I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

**Just Another Day at the Akatsuki Lair**

Chiyume woke up that morning at a very early time. She got out of bed and made sure Pein was asleep in his. She walked down the hall to a surprise of noises. When she walked by Kyarorain's and Tobi's room, she heard an avid conversation going on. She didn't want to interrupt, so she moved on to Itachi's and Kisame's room. "HARDER, KISAME! HARDER!" was what she heard. From Deidara and Sasori's room she surprisingly heard nothing but snoring. "So the two of them aren't gay," she thought, marking an X next to them on her imaginary list. As she walked by Konan's room, her light was on, but no sounds were coming. And then came the worst. Chiyume walked by Hidan and Kakuzu's room and heard laughing and some moaning. "So they're gay," she thought, marking a check next to them on the list.

Chiyume reached the kitchen and grabbed some salami (she LOVES salami). She sat at the table alone, looking outside and thought, "Tonight's a nice night." So she took her salami and went outside. As she sat in the lawn chair, Zetsu came up digging through the dirt. He cased away his flytrap thing and sat in the chair next to Chiyume.

"Why are you up so early?" White Zetsu asked Chiyume.

"I'm not sure, actually. I guess it was because I was hungry," she said, taking another bite out of her salami.

"That happens to me a lot," Black Zetsu said. White Zetsu continued, "And what's more, why are you outside?"

"I just thought it was a nice night."

"Most nights are like this," White said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. As Deidara might say, I guess you could call it art."

"Huh. I always seem to disagree with what he calls 'art,' but really, I believe his 'art' is beautiful. Explosions are not only fun, but they're pretty, too."

"I'm no much into art," Black said, "and I don't really admire it either."

"Black Zetsu is so negative."

"That's why he's black," White said.

"I'm into music," Chiyume said as she giggled at White's joke.

"Oh really? You don't seem like that kinda person at all," Black said.

"Well, it kinda bugs me how when some people hear that, they burst out laughing. I actually have an iPod with a kajillion songs on it."

"You do? Cool," White said.

"I try to sneak it in during training," Chiyume said.

"Training?"

"Yeah, Itachi-oniisama's training me so that my Sharingan will develop properly," she lied. She couldn't tell him about the excruciating pain she experienced in Madara's training!

"Well, let's see how much you've learned!" Black said when Zetsu got up and let loose his flytrap.

Chiyume looked at him and said, "Pleasure."

**BACK INSIDE...**

"Hey, Kakuzu, it looks like Zetsu and Chiyume are gonna fuck tonight," Hidan told his comrade.

"Hm?" Kakuzu asked. "I wasn't aware that they liked each other."

"Hell no, I mean fucking fight 'til the shit comes out of 'em."

"Oh. Leave them be; it's not like leader's gonna wake up anytime soon," Kakuzu said from the kitchen.

"Hey, where the fuck is my tea?"

"Still in the pot."

"Well, hurry the fuck up! Shit, I need a drink, son of a bitch!"

"Gee, thanks," Kakuzu mumbled to himself.

**MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE...**

"I gotta admit, you're pretty good," Zetsu said panting.

"You...too..." Chiyume said in between breaths. Zetsu was one of the best she ever fought. "Even better than Niisan," she thought. "Whaddaya say we call it quits?" she yelled back at Zetsu.

"Good idea. We don't want nobody getting severely injured, now do we?"

"Not really. Well, it was nice talking to you!" she said.

"Yeah, you too," he said as he sunk into the ground.

Chiyume walked inside to find Hidan and Kakuzu drinking her English tea.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled at the couple.

"Drinking non-oolong tea. What does it fuckin' look like?" Hidan said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind," Kakuzu said.

"You only drank it because you didn't pay for it, right, Kakuzu-san?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"Well, get up the fuckin' courage to ask next time!" Chiyume yelled at Kakuzu before going upstairs.

"Curse words sound good on her virgin-bitch mouth," Hidan said.

"Now, now, Hidan, don't be turning to the straight side."

"I'm not, I'm just noticing...does she only fuckin' cuss at me and when she's fuckin' angry?"

"Yep. She REALLY hates you."

"Fuck this shit."

Chiyume entered hers and Pein's room, careful not to wake him up. Said leader was actually in the shower, and hadn't bothered to close the door. "I hope his piercings rust," Chiyume thought. Then she heard the water cut off. "Oh, shit," she mumbled to herself. Pein came out with just a towel on his lower half, and Chiyume couldn't help but wonder where the hell he gets those abs.

"You need something?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

"Just saw you staring."

"I was not staring!"

"Yes, you were."

"Fine, maybe I was, but I didn't mean to."

"You give in so easily."

" 'Cuz I don't like arguements to go on forever. Now put some pants on; it's bothering me."

"Bothering? I thought it would be something more like pleasing."

"Hell, no! I ain't no pervert!" she yelled with a Southern American accent.

"Well, then...sorry," the amber said. "I heard you were gonna go get your hair done. Is that true?"

"Yeah, why?" the ebony responded.

"I don't know; I just thought maybe you'd look prettier with bl-no, dirty-blond hair."

"You think so?" He nodded.

"I wasn't gonna bleach it."

"Don't. We'll just end up with another Kyarorain."

"I know that very well."

"So...how's your Sharingan training coming?"

"Hurtful."

"Hurtful?"

"It hurts. Like hell."

"Why?"

"I think it's because I'm not used to this kind of training. Ohp, time for my hair appointment." She slid on her cloak and left the room. "See you later, Pein-sama!" she yelled back in a cheerful tone.

"I think she's on crack," said leader mumbled.

When she came back, her hair was still medium, but it was no longer spiky and it was dirty-blonde. She also had sidebangs and looked like a complete stranger when she walked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHEN DID THE SECURITY SYSTEM TURN TO SHIT?" Hidan yelled.

"OOH! NEW PERSON! TOBI WANT TO MEET!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Guys, it's me, Chiyume," she said.

"IMPOSTER! Chiyume has spiky black hair, not your hair!" Kisame yelled at her.

"No, that's her; she went to get it done," Pein said walking into the room.

"OH," everyone realized.

"You look great!" Kyarorain commented.

"Yeah, maybe now I wanna get involved in something with you, un," Deidara said.

"What the hell," Chiyume thought. All the guys that weren't gay were staring at her with a lustful smirk on their faces.

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Chiyume yelled walking down the hall. Kyarorain wondered what just happened when she saw the many smirks going around the room.

"Don't do that to her guys," she said, going to catch up with her. They all wondered what did they do?

"TOBI WANTS TO HELP!" Tobi yelled, getting up from his seat and running (or rather dancing) down the hall to Chiyume's room. Kyarorain said hey as she saw Tobi coming down the hall.

"Hi! I wanted to help cheer up Chi-chan with you, Kya-chan!"

"Okay, Tobi-kun!" she responded cheerfully. Tobi always sets a brighter mood, she thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

(please don't kill me .)

I know it was short, but it gets INTENSE in the next chapter. 3 WARNING! POSSIBLE LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (STILL THINKING ABOUT IT, BUT WILL CLEARLY MARK IT IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THAT SECTION! TT_TT)


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! People Finally Sing!**

Okay, so in the months I was gone on my latest mission (which went great, by the way; I captured a jinchuuriki in my hometown village), two more members have joined, and one is called Kyoko. She is from Kusagakure, and she does not have an eye-jutsu, or a whatever-gan. Kyoko means "amazing bitch," and her parents died by Kisame's hand when she was seven. By the way, Kyoko, Kitade (who will be mentioned in a second), Chiyume, and Kya-chan are all the same age. Kitade is… I actually have no current information on Kitade, other than the fact that she likes Hidan. So, enjoy!

I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

**AFTER CHIYUME WAS CONVINCED THAT THEY "DIDN'T MEAN" THOSE LOOKS…**

"Well, I think that the people who should've sang a couple of days ago should sing now, hm," Deidara suggested.

"That makes a lot of sense, actually. Let's go do that then," Pein said.

"NAGATOOOO!" Chiyume and Kyarorain complained. Pein gave them a Rinnengen death glare.

"Nagato?" Everyone except Chiyume, Kyarorain, Pein, and Konan were asking around wondering who this "Nagato" was.

"Yahiko Nagato? THE Yahiko Nagato?" Kitade asked in surprise. Chiyume grabbed her arm and dragged her into the next room. They came out a couple of seconds later and Kitade had looked like she'd seen a ghost in there.

"Let's go sing," Chiyume said.

They all headed towards the Akatsuki Auditorium…

**AT THE AUDITORIUM…**

"Chiyume, you first."

"WHAT? No way in hell! Fine…"

Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on your son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_  
_They're gonna give you a smirk_  
_Cause they got methods_  
_Of keeping you clean_  
_They're gonna rip up your heads_  
_Your aspirations to shreds_  
_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes_  
_I'll strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
_But not me_

_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes_  
_I'll strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
_But not me_

_Whoa yeah!_

_They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes_  
_I'll strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
_But not me_

_All together now,_  
_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes_  
_I'll strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone_

_But not me_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes_  
_I'll strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
_But not me_

"WHOOOOAAA! Chi-chan's good!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Told you," Kyarorain said.

"You next," Pein said.

"Okay,"

Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating._

_And the soul reason i keep believing,_  
_and we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh._  
_Beat beat b-beat beat beating_  
_a-beat beat b-beat beat beating_  
_hey hey, beautiful,_  
_the sunshine shines_  
_oh oh so bright, aight._  
_Lay back ill spend the night just staring at you._  
_For every grain of sand,_  
_that you drew me pictures in._  
_there was one for every time that my, heart,_  
_dropped, again._  
_so baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating_  
_and the soul reason i keep believing,_  
_oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh._

_Heart, beat b-beat beat beating._

_Close your eyes, don't say a word,_  
_your way to beautiful you've heard._  
_The way, the way, my heart keeps beating b-b-b beating._  
_For every grain of sand,_  
_that you drew me pictures in._  
_there was one for every time that my, heart, dropped, again._  
_So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating._  
_and the soul reason i keep believing,_  
_oh we're gonna die like this._  
_You know oh oh oooohhh._

_So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating,_  
_and the soul reason i keep believing,_  
_oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh ooohhhh._

_a-Beat beat b-beat beat beating_  
_a-beat beat b-beat beat beating_  
_a-beat beat b-beat beat beating_  
_a-beat beat b-beat beat beating_

_So baby keep my heart... beat beat b-beat beating.._  
_Oooohh woahh oooh.._

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating,_  
_and the soul reason i keep believing ,_  
_oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh ooohhh..._

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating,_  
_and the soul reason i keep believing,_  
_oh we're gonna die like this you knoooww oh oh oooohh..._

__"YEEEAHHH! Go Kya-chan!" Kyoko said.

"Kakuzu," Pein said.

"Okay," he responded.

Got Money by Lil Wayne and T-Pain

_Yeah  
I need a Winn Dixie grocery bag full of money right now to the VIP section  
You got Young Mula in the house its amazing baby  
Hahah yeah  
Young  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Young  
Yeah  
Young Mula baby_

_If you got money, and you know it  
Take it out your pocket and show it  
Then throw it like  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a way (uh huh)  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a way (yeah)  
If you get mugged from everybody you see  
Then hang over the wall of the VIP like  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a way (uh huh)  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a away_

I was bouncing through the club she love the way I ditty bop  
I see her boyfriend hating like a city cop  
Now I ain't never been a chicken but my fitted cocked  
Said I ain't never been a chicken but my semi cocked  
Now where ya bar at?...I'm trying run it out  
And we so bout it bout it, now what are you bout?  
DJ showed them love, he said my name when the music stop  
Young money Lil Wayne, then the music drop  
I make it snow, I make it flurry  
I make it all back tomorrow don't worry  
Yeah Young Wayne on then hoes  
AKA Mr. Make it rain on them hoes  
(Young money)

If you got money, and you know it  
Take it out your pocket and show it  
Then throw it like  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a way (uh huh)  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a way (yeah)  
If you get mugged from everybody you see  
Then hang over the wall of the VIP like  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a way (uh huh)  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a away

It go 1 for the money, 2 for the show  
Now clap your hands if you got a bankroll  
(Chris) yeah, like some clap on lights in this bitch  
I'm gonna be clappin all night in this bitch  
Lights off, mask on, creep silent  
She smiling  
He muggin, who cares  
Cause my goons, are right here  
Like its nothing, to a big dog  
And I am a Great Dane, I wear 8 chains  
I mean so much ice, they yell "Skate Wayne"  
She wanna fuck Weezy  
She wanna rape Wayne

If you got money, and you know it  
Take it out your pocket and show it  
Then throw it like  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a way (uh huh)  
This a way (uh huh)  
That a way (yeah)  
If you get mugged from everybody you see  
Then hang over the wall of the VIP like

_OK it's young Wayne on them hoes_  
_AKA Mr. Make it rain on them hoes_

_Like yeah, and everyone say it_  
_Mr. Rain Man can we have a rainy day_  
_Bring an umbrella, please bring an umbrella_  
_Ella, Ella, Ella, EH_  
_Bitch ain't shit but a hoe and a trick_  
_But you know it ain't tricking if you got it_  
_You know we ain't fucking, if you not thick_  
_And ill cool your ass down if you think you hot shit_  
_So Rolex watch this I do it four five six_  
_My click-clack go da-black-po-pip_  
_And just like it I blow that shit_  
_Cause, bitch I'm the bomb like TICK, TICK_  
_(BITCH!)_

_If you got money, and you know it_  
_Take it out your pocket and show it_  
_Then throw it like_  
_This a way (uh huh)_  
_That a way (uh huh)_  
_This a way (uh huh)_  
_That a way (yeah)_  
_If you get mugged from everybody you see_  
_Then hang over the wall of the VIP like_  
_This a way (uh huh)_  
_That a way (uh huh)_  
_This a way (uh huh)_  
_That a away_

_Yeah it's Young Wayne on them hoes_  
_AKA Mr. Make it rain on them hoes_  
_Yeah young Wayne on them hoes_  
_Make a stripper fall in love T-Pain on them hoes_  
_(uh huh)_

_Mm, Young Mula baby…_

"Cool!" Kitade said.

"Kyoko," Pein said.

"Okay! Let's do this, YEAH! THIS IS FOR YOU, DEIDARA-SAN!"

Dude (Looks Like A Lady) by Aerosmith

_Cruised into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She a long lost love at first bite  
Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's alright  
That's right_

_Backstage we're having the time_  
_of our lives until somebody say_  
_Forgive me if I seem out of line_  
_Then she whipped out of her gun_  
_tried to blow me away_

_Dude look like a lady (4x)_

_So never judge a book by its cover_  
_Or who you gonna love by your lover_  
_Love put me wise to her love in disguise_  
_She had the body of Venus_  
_Lord imagine my surprise_

_Dude look like a lady (4x)_

_Baby let me follow you down_  
_Let me take peek dear_  
_Baby let me follow you down_  
_Do me, do me, do me all night_  
_Baby let me follow you down_  
_Turn the other cheek dear_  
_Baby let me follow you down_  
_Do me, do me, do me, sue me_

_What a funky lady_  
_She like it like it like it like that_  
_He was a lady_

"Oh my Kami, un…" Deidara said. Everyone was laughing, but his crush, Chiyume, was laughing the hardest. She was on the floor rolling over, almost choking in her laughter. She got up, slowly calming down, but you could see HUGE tear streams coming down from her face as she was laughing. If it were possible, she was laughing more insanely than Hidan ever has. She started coughing, choking on her own saliva and tears.

"Alright, one more! Kitade," Pein said.

"Whatever," Kitade responded.

Violent Pornography by System of a Down

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks._

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody cries_  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody dies._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you it's Nabisco,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you it's Nabisco,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you didn't know,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you didn't know,_  
_Bet you didn't know,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks._

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody dies,_  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody cries._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you it's Nabisco,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you it's Nabisco,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you didn't know,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you didn't know,_  
_Bet you didn't know,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_It's a violent pornography!_  
_Choking chicks and SODOMY!_  
_The kinda shit you get on your TV!_

_It's a violent pornography!_  
_Choking chicks and SODOMY!_  
_The kinda shit you get on your TV!_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks._

_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody dies._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now._  
_Everybody, everybody, everybody cries._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you it's Nabisco,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you it's Nabisco,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you didn't know,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_It's a non-stop disco_  
_Bet you didn't know,_  
_Bet you didn't know,_  
_Bet you didn't know._

_It's a violent pornography!_  
_Choking chicks and SODOMY!_  
_The kinda shit you get on your TV!_

_It's a violent pornography!_  
_Choking chicks and SODOMY!_  
_The kinda shit thats on your TV!_

_It's a violent pornography!_  
_Choking chicks and SODOMY!_  
_The kinda shit thats on your TV!_

_It's on the TV._  
_It's on your TV._  
_Turn off your TV._

_Can you say brainwashing?_  
_Brainwashing_  
_It's a non-stop disco._

"WHOO! Go Kitade-chan, go Kitade-chan!" Chiyume yelled.

"Well, that's it. Now Itachi and Kisame, you two have missions tomorrow, so go get some rest. Deidara… Sasori needs the room to himself tonight—"

"I know, I'll go set up on the couch, hm."

"Actually, Chiyume has offered to let you sleep in her room."

"What? I thought she shared a room with you, yeah!"

"Not exactly. You can ask Sasori about it; I don't have time to explain."

"Sasori no Danna!" Deidara called, but it was only himself, Chiyume, and his danna in the room.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyed.

"What did Leader-sama mean when he said Chiyume-chan and he don't share a room, hm?"

"Well, the instant Chiyume got a moment to talk to me, she asked if I could take the room behind the door, turn it into a small hallway, and then put one separate room on either side of the hall. Her room's soundproof, just so you know," he whispered with a wink. He then left.

"Deidara-san? You're still here?" Chiyume asked with curiosity.

"Please, just Deidara, and yes, I'm still here, un."

"Hey."

"Why did you volunteer to let me sleep in your room, Chiyume-chan, yeah?"

"Hey, I've slept on that couch before. It's not fun."

"Can we go there now, hm?"

"Why not?" They both began walking down the hall while Chiyume tried to describe her room. As she talked, her voice started to get quieter and softer, until the point she was a walking Hinata II. And then her beautiful voice turned into a whisper.  
"What was that, yeah?"

"I said …"

"Hm?"

"I s …"

"You what, un?"

"…"

"Are you okay, hm?" She shook her head.

"What wrong?" She pointed at herself.

"Oh, charades! Okay, 'You.'" She nodded. She held up two fingers.

"Second word." She nodded. She then mouthed the word "lost."

"Ost?" She turned so her face was away from Deidara. With her left hand, Chiyume held up her pointer finger and held out her thumb to form an "L."

"Lost?" She nodded. She then held up 3.

"Third word." She pointed to herself again.

"Your?" She nodded. "Okay, so you lost your…?" She took her hand and used it as a puppet.

"Voice! You lost your voice!" Deidara said. She nodded and they headed into her room, where she started playing a Three Days Grace song of some sort. Really loudly. Her voice all the sudden came to life when she began singing along to the song.

"_Was it all too much? Or just not enough? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare… I will not die… I will survive! I will not die, I'll wait here for you! I feel alive, when you're beside me! I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying!_"

"Clay's over there," she said, completely fine, and pointed toward a corner in the room.

* * *

Okay, you guys, what did you think? I didn't work so hard on this one, just a few hours. Thanks for reading! Until next story, SAYOUNARA!


End file.
